Various media delivery and presentation technologies, including but not limited to network streaming technologies and digital video recorders (DVRs), may allow a user to accelerate through and/or skip over content in either a forward or reverse viewing direction. Such playback may be referred to as “trick” playback. Trick commands such as forward skip and skip backward may correspond to fixed time offsets from a location in a media content item at which the command is entered. Thus, a user may quickly move to a desired location in a video content item, skip undesired portions of content, etc. by performing one or more of such trick commands.